A viagem
by Thaissi
Summary: No quinto ano de Harry e seus amigos Lupin volta a Hogwarts como professor e vê sua paixão por uma aluna ser novamente acesa.


**Nota da autora:**Gosto de casais diferentes nas minhas fics. Se você não gostou mande um e-mail para thaissi@ig.com.br e mande brasa!

A VIAGEM

Finalmente ele chegou. Dumbledore fez questão de anuncia-lo como novo professor de DCAT e o colégio o aplaudiu na medida do possível. Afinal ele era um lobisomem e isso impedia qualquer investida mais calorosa dos alunos. Um instante depois ele se sentou. 

  ´´Agora sim posso procura-la em paz!``Pensava Lupin enquanto corria os olhos pela mesa da Grifinória. E logo encontrou-a sentada entre Rony e Harry e sorrindo para ele.´´Ela está linda.``Pensou. 

                     ** Há tanto tempo que eu deixei voc****ê**

** Fui chorando de saudade**

     No seu quarto um pouco mais tarde ele se lembrou de dois anos atrás quando ensinou alí.E lembrou também do dia em que foi embora. Instantaneamente lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos ao se lembrar da despedida. E depois lá estava ele, chorando sozinho naquele trem enorme, na mesma cabine que a encontrara pela 1ª vez com medo  dos dementadores.

**Mesmo longe não me conformei**

                      **Pode crer, eu viajei contra a vontade. **

     O ano anterior ele passara atrás de Rabicho. Devia isso a Sirius e a ele mesmo. Tentou esquece-la de todas as formas e tentou também se convencer de que ir embora foi o melhor para os dois. Mas não conseguiu fazer nenhuma das duas coisas. E agora ele estava de volta. Pelo Harry, ele dizia. E por ela, ele pensava. 

--- Bem, chega de lembranças Aluado!---disse ele para si mesmo e começou a arrumar suas coisas. Olhou o horário das aulas do outro dia e sorriu consigo mesmo. 

--- Não é possível! Só podia ser o Dumbledore mesmo!---riu-se enquanto olhava:5º ano da Grifinória.´´Amanhã no primeiro horário. O que será que ela vai dizer ao me encontrar?`` 

     No fim ele se convenceu de que o acaso resolveria isso. Sempre foi muito tímido. Além do mais ela podia ter escrito aquilo por estar preocupada com o Harry. Depois disso ele foi dormir.

**  O meu amor chamou e eu regresssei**

** Todo amor é infinito**

** Noite e dia no meu coração**

** Trouxe a luz no nosso instante mais bonito**

    Mione levantou cedo no dia seguinte. Algo lhe dizia que logo poderia encontra-lo. se arrumou e desceu para o salão comunal onde encontrou Harry e Rony conversando sobre o horário do dia. 

--- Só espero que não seja porções—dizia Rony---Ver o Snape na primeira aula vai me dar indigestão. 

--- Duvido que alguma coisa te dê má digestão Sr esfomeado!---Mione desceu rindo---Bom dia Harry! 

---Bom dia Mione! Mas eu concordo com o Rony, pegar o Snape logo na primeira aula  é tortura demais. Além disso eu quero ver o Lupin. 

    Mione gelou à menção do último nome e pra disfaçar mudou de assunto. 

--- Vamos logo descer, gente, que eu tô morrendo de fome.---e passou pela mulher gorda.---Vamos! 

--- E depois o esfomeado sou eu.---retruca Rony passando pelo retrato. 

     Tomaram café rápido e foram pra 1ª aula: DCAT. Mione suava frio mas não deixou transparecer o nervosismo. Quando chegaram na sala, Lupin já os esperava. Harry correu para abraça-lo 

---Aluado! Estávamos com saudade!—falou soltando. 

---É, estávamos com saudade.---Dessa vez era Mione quem falava olhando fixamente pra ele. 

---Também estava com saudade.---ele respondeu---Mas é melhor vocês sentarem que eu já vou começar a aula. 

    Mione passou a aula inteira distraída. Pensava em Lupin e em tudo que sentia. Por todo o seu 3º ano gostara dele e no fim ao saber que ele ia embora demonstrou todo o seu amor num beijo, seu primeiro. Infelizmente era um beijo de despedida mas foi o melhor e o pior momento de sua vida. 

     Lupin também não conseguiu dar aula direito. Pensava naquela garota que estava sentada na 1ª cadeira e naquele beijo que mudou sua vida. Era uma garota corajosa. Afinal não é todo mundo que consegue expressar o que sente. Ele mesmo...

**Na escuridão o teu olhar me iluminava**

**E minha estrela-guia era o teu riso**

Depois dessa aula eles foram para a de História da Magia. Nessa, enquanto Mione prestava atenção, os meninos conversavam. 

---A Mione tá estranha não é Rony? O que será que houve? 

---Eu acho que ela tá assim por causa do Lupin. Depois eu vou conversar com ela pra confirmar. 

   De noite... 

---Mione eu posso falar com você? 

---Fala Rony. 

---É que você tá estranha hoje desde a aula do Lupin. 

---Que é isso Rony,eu tô normal. 

---Então qual foi o assunto da aula? 

---Foi...você tem razão Rony,é um problema pessoal. 

---Eu sei,é o Lupin. Você tá gostando dele não é? Me conte! Eu quero te ver feliz. Afinal não somos amigos? 

---Eu gosto dele sim Rony, desde o 3º ano. Eu não contei porque fiquei com medo de... 

---Esquece isso Mione. Eu gosto muito de você, como amigo. O que aconteceu ano passado foi que eu fiquei chocado de te ver de outra maneira. Só isso. E você não vai contar para o Harry não? 

---Não. Eu sei que você já vai contar e não vai ser preciso ele ouvir duas vezes a mesma história. Eu vou subir tá?! Boa noite.

**Coisas do passado **

** São alegres quando lembram**

** Novamente as pessoas que se amam**

          

   Enquanto isso Lupin relia ,em seu quarto, o motivo pelo qual ele voltara.  No final do ano passado ele tinha recebido uma carta de Sirius lhe contando da final do torneio e pedindo que entrasse em contato. Depois quando Dumbledore lhe convidara para o cargo ele recebera um bilhete de Hermione lhe pedindo que aceitasse. Ele tinha decorado as palavras: 

´´Remo,estou preocupada com o Harry. Entre em contato, por favor. Ele precisa de você. Eu preciso de você. Ao menos nos escreva. Faça isso por mim, por tudo que eu já lhe disse. Ou se não quiser fazer por mim, faça pelo Harry. Mas por favor atenda ao meu pedido. Mione`` 

**_              Em cada solidão vencida_**

**_              Eu desejava_**

**_              O reencontro com teu corpo,abrigo _**

  E então ele decidiu que falaria com ela no dia seguinte.´´Eu gosto dela, não posso ficar me enganando desse jeito. Eu preciso dela.`` Pegando uma pena escreveu pedindo que se encontrasse com ele de tarde na casa dos gritos. 

                        **Ah! Minha adorada! **

**                  Viajei tantos espaços **

**                  Pra você caber assim no meu abraço.**

    Ele estava lá a poucos minutos quando ela chegou. Está linda, ele pensou. Sentou-se na frente dela e começou a falar. 

--- Eu não agüento mais ficar assim. Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você desde aquele beijo. Por Merlim você é só uma garota  de 15 anos, não quero que pense que quero me aproveitar de  você. 

--- Eu sei que você não quer se aproveitar de mim, Remo. Mas eu não consigo mais lutar com esse sentimento. Eu gosto de você desde o 3º ano e não ligo se tenho metade da sua idade. 

     Era tudo que ele queria ouvir. Sem perder um minuto ele colou seus lábios nos dela no que foi o começo de um longo romance. 

                 **Ah! Minha adorada!**

**                 Viajei tantos espaços **

**                 Pra você caber assim no meu abraço **

**                 Te amo!       **


End file.
